Beilschmidt Chronicles
by jesszilla
Summary: Gilbert lands himself unknowingly in the world of ninja. Or was it planned by forces unknown? Whatever it was, Gilbert's stuck with no way out. If only Ludwig had let him go to that stupid concert.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I had in my mind for a while. Of course, I came up with the idea a month or so ago, so like _Visiting Ikebukuro_ the chapters will probably be short. Also, I may have rushed through this chapter.**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rude Awakening<strong>_

"Ack! What the hell?"

Gilbert took a deep breath as he sat up from where he was 'sleeping'.

"How the hell did I end up in the fountain?"

"That's what _we_ would like to know."

Gilbert stopped what he was doing to look at the person who spoke. He was met with green eyes and…pink hair?

"Nice hair…"

* * *

><p>"Awww, West~! Why can't I go?"<p>

"You know full well why, Bruder."

Gilbert pouted. West was so mean! All Gilbert wanted to do was go to a concert with Francis and Antonio. Hell, Antonio was even bringing Lovino along! The foul-mouthed Italian could keep the three in check easy (he took lessons from a reliable source…yet he's still afraid of Arthur). Gilbird even chirped in protest at Ludwig's 'cruelty'.

"My answer is final, Bruder. That goes for you as well, Gilbird."

The little yellow chick puffed out his body as if offended. Gilbert chuckled at the similarity between himself and his flying companion. Ludwig just shook his head before turning to walk away. Of course, when he turned, Feliciano was in front of him.

"Does that mean I can't go to the concert either~?"

_Ten minutes later…_

"…This is so not awesome," was all the albino man could say as he laid on his younger brother's couch. Gilbird had already fallen asleep after eating his food five minutes earlier, leaving Gilbert to wonder by himself, bored out of his mind. He looked at Gilbird before deciding that he might as well take a nap himself. It took him ten seconds to fall deeply into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Was it <em>necessary<em> to hit me?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

_Damn woman._

One of the kids behind the pink-haired woman took a step toward Gilbert. "Are you a spy?" the kid asked. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Is _that_ why she hit me? No, I'm not a spy. In fact, I have no intentions on doing any spy work. Those days are over and done with. Now, do you know where I am?"

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

"This is Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village."

"…Doesn't ring a bell."

"You don't know about our village?"

"That's unacceptable!"

"Believe me, I know nothing about this place, nor how I got here," Gilbert explained. The kids seemed really offended that he didn't know about their home. Just then, some guys in mask appeared in front of him. "Oh crap!"

"Is this the invader?" one of the masked men asked the pink-haired girl. Said girl nodded. The masked man then looked at the others before nodding himself. The others that came with him advanced towards Gilbert. Before Gilbert could protest, or ask what was going on, the kids that were talking to him shielded him from the masked men.

"What are you kids doing?" the pink-haired girl asked sternly. All but one of the kids cringed at the tone. But the leader of them stood his ground.

"He's not an invader! He's our friend! He's just lost and confused is all! How would _you_ feel if you woke up in an unknown place, nearly drowning in a water fountain, huh?"

The masked men thought about that. "…Awoke in the water fountain you say? Is that true, Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged. "I just heard the kids screaming. By the time I got here, this man was coughing up water. I just thought that maybe he was trying to jump to the other side or something and fell in," she explained.

"I see. Well, I guess it is fine. But he will have to see the Hokage since he's not from here…"

"We'll go with him!" the leader piped up. All the other kids agreed to that. The masked man sighed, but agreed. Though, Sakura has to tag along.

Thus begins Gilbert's adventure in the land of ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I may have rushed through it. Like always, negative comments will be ignored but corrections are welcomed.<strong>

**...Thinking about it, I want to make the kids in here part of the main characters. I just need names.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I came up with something. After reading the reviews, I decided to use Konohamaru and his gang, which saved me time on coming up with OC names.**

**I own nothing but my somewhat or lack of imagination.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not From Here, Obviously<strong>_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ludwig! Gilbert's been kidnapped!"

"Chirp!"

"…W-Wha…?"

* * *

><p>"So, who are y'all kids?"<p>

"Hm? Oh! I'm Konohamaru!"

"I'm Moegi!"

"And I'm Udon!"

"Together we make the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" the three said in unison. Sakura just sighed at the trio while Gilbert blinked, but then grinned.

"I see. Well, I'm Gilbert, and back where I'm from, I was known as being part of the Bad Touch Trio with two others of my friends. We got into a _lot_ of mischief!"

"…What kind of mischief?"

"Nothing, Pinky. Ow! The hell, woman?"

"Sakura, stop hitting on our friend! Ow! Okay, now stop hitting on me!"

* * *

><p>"…Slow down, Feliciano. I can barely hear what you're saying."<p>

Arthur sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was suddenly woken up by the increased ringing of his phone and had his ear nearly blasted off by the panicking Italian who was speaking at a hundred miles per hour. The Brit didn't really have time to prepare himself when he had checked the caller ID, _Ludwig_. _I should have known since he practically _lives_ in that house_, Arthur thought bitterly as he rubbed his sore temple.

_Why did I give Ludwig my number again?_

"Gilbert's been kidnapped, ve~! It's terrible! You got to help!"

"I'm sure he's just hiding somewhere. Did you call the other two and see if he is with them?"

"…Oh, yeah! He might be with Big Brother Francis, then! Thanks, ve~!"

" Sure thing," Arthur said before hanging up. "Ah. I need some aspirin."

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…And you are?"

"…Gilbert." _Her breast are as big as Irunya's._

"Just Gilbert?"

"Oh. My whole name then. Uh, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"…Beilschmidt? Never heard of that clan before."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Do I _have_ to be in a clan?" _Though, it's only me and my brother who have that last name._

"Depends. Do you have family somewhere?"

"I have a younger brother. But he's not here right now. Heck, I don't know how I even got here. I bet 'cha he's panicking back home right now." _At least I _think_ he is._

"I see. Well, I guess you can stay until we get something sorted out."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

Tsunade nodded. "For now you may sleep here until tomorrow. I hope that you'll be able to go back home from where you came from. Oh, and if I catch you staring at my breast again, I will not hesitate to throw you out the window."

* * *

><p>Arthur was just about to go to sleep when his phone ranged. Groaning, he answered without checking the ID.<p>

"Hell—"

"Wah! Arthur! He's not with Big Brother! Gilbert really is missing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Negativity will be ignored. Also, some nations don't have a name, so I use whatever I think is good enough that I see that fans put on the wiki page. If there's no fan name, then I will come up with my own, which would probably not end well.<strong>


End file.
